


Always Remember...

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: say anything [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian finds a surprise while spending time with Emma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Remember...

**Author's Note:**

> I always see the stories where Killian gets a tattoo to remind himself of Emma heres one the other way around

For once It was quiet in Storybrook. The Wicked Witch was just defeated and everyone was enjoying the down time. Snow and Charming spending their time with baby Neal around town visiting those who have yet the chance to spend time with the young prince. Henry is spending a few days with Regina and getting to know Robin Hood now that he remembers. Emma is relaxing in the currently empty loft, reclined back on the couch legs stretched across Killian's lap while he leans over her his hook arm under her around her waist with his right hand in her hair, hers around his neck holding him close. Slowly kissing and experiencing what they could have now that they have a quiet moment. He pulls back running his tongue over his lips looking at Emma in awe.  
"you look tired love"   
"its been a long day..week..whatever..." she responds laughing alittle.  
"you should get some sleep" he tells her sitting up on the couch running his hand down he legs.  
"mmmm no im comfortable right here...." she tells him stretching her body letting out an oh as her body pops and pulls in the wrong places.   
"are you OK?" he asks running his hand over the sore mussels of her legs.   
"yea just sore from the fight getting tossed around by the dark one can take its toll on you and I think i may have twisted my ankle alittle during the fight." she lets out an mmm " thats feels really good" she moans out laying back on the couch relaxing to his touch. he laughs alittle moving to unzip her boots and pull them off. after tossing them to the floor he moves his hand to raise her pant leg to get a better hold on her ankle when he notices a something there on the inside of her left ankle. he pulls her leg up to get a closer look thinking it may be bruising an she may be hurt worse than she though. but its not a bruise but a tattoo. a tattoo of an anchor with bright blue forget-me-knots intertwined around it.   
"have you always had this?" he ask nodding his head in the direction of her leg.  
"hmm?" she ask lazily moving her head to see what he was indicating, her eyes widen when she sees "i had almost forgotten abut that" she laughs little  
"whys it funny?" he asks tilting his head at her smiling  
"I got that during my last year in new york....." she smiles think about how when she didn't even remember him he was still an influence in her decisions. " I was with some friends sort of a girls night out and we had some drinks and decided to get tattoos....I was drawn to this one and the forget-me-knots reminded me of your eyes even though I didn't remember you in real life, but I had dreams. I could never remember anything from them except a man with the most amazing blue eyes that I had ever seen.   
"I missed you and I didn't even know it" she says quietly pulling him to her kissing him with both hands on his face holding him to her.  
"I held my promise....there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think if you..."he tells her pulling her into his lap kissing her "I missed you so much" he tells her resting his forehead against hers.


End file.
